A Mother's Touch
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: AU Where Yuri survived and is raising Rin and Yukio with the help of Father Fujimoto and Mephistopheles. I'm bad at summaries.


**So… I should be working on Human… but I had to write this down. Based loosely on a dream I had about what Rin and Yukio's life may have been like if Yuri had survived and raised the twins.**

 **Little bit of background info:** _ **the whole thing with Yuri is loosely based on the background info in the anime, the manga hasn't really given much insight into the twins' past or anything. Fujimoto and Mephistopheles both help Yuri hide from the order, as per the original story line; Rin's flames are concealed within the Kurikara and Fujimoto has it in his possession. Satan and Yuri continue to carry on a relationship, but Yuri has her head in the clouds a bit too much to be raising two boys by herself, so Fujimoto helps considerably. Kuro was found by Fujimoto earlier than in the Manga story line so he's already a part of the boys' lives. Though Yuri was against it, Fujimoto managed to convince her to let the boys live as humans, so they haven't been told of their demonic lineage, and even though Satan hints at it with them, he has never outright told them because he promised Yuri. Yukio hasn't become an exorcist because it's against Yuri's wish for humans and demons to get along, though Fujimoto gives him training in secret. The story is kind of told from Rin's perspective but not in first person, so there may be things that Rin doesn't understand, that would seem obvious to Yukio or another character, hence the perspective. Also because the manga is mainly told that way, it's Rin's story in a way.**_

 **Any other story questions direct to the reviews, I'll do my best to answer them unless they come up later in the story, but for now I plan on this only being an Oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin's mother was sweet, always smiling, and always carefree; she made friends easily, and always congratulated him and his brother on their school accomplishments. No matter where they lived Yuri's friends would congregate curious and sometimes helpful. Ukobach taught Rin the secrets of cooking, and the Greenmen taught him about herbs. Rin liked his mother's friends, they were curious and helpful, even his timid brother Yukio got along with them. Yuri called them curious spirits, Fujimoto-Ojisan called them akuma: demons.

But Rin's mother had another side. From time to time she would glow with blue fire, darker spirits would gather about her, and she spoke with a voice that was not her own. This side of his mother scared him. His mother told him that the blue fire was Satan, and that she fell in love with him and that he had no body of his own so she let him use hers. Whoever Satan was couldn't be that bad if mom loved him. So he put up with the scary version of his mom, ignored her taunts and dark laughter. She would often call him moyashi, and hetare, yelled at him and found it funny when he would protect Yukio from her taunts.

Yukio didn't like Satan, it seemed Yukio was the easier target for Satan's taunts. Satan wouldn't say anything when his mom was still awake. From time to time Rin would hear her talking by herself; sitting in the kitchen and laughing with Satan, though Satan could not be heard but Rin knew it was him. When his mom fell asleep and allowed Satan to take over her body, that's when he would antagonize the twins, laughing and wondering how something so weak could be his offspring. Other than the taunts Satan wasn't so bad. Sometimes he would smile at the boys with his mom's lips and tell them they had the blood of the God of Gehenna running through their veins. Even though he wasn't sure what that meant it made Rin feel important.

From time to time Fujimoto-Ojisan would visit, often bringing sweets and fun stories. The spirits would hide when he arrived, and if Satan were around he would glare and vanish, leaving his mom sleeping wherever Satan sat down. Usually she came around within an hour, sometimes she slept longer, Fujimoto-Ojisan would wait till she woke up then have private discussions with her. Rin often wished that Fujimoto was his Otōsan, but Yuri told him that he wasn't.

Rin loved his life; often he played with the spirits when Yukio wasn't around. Yukio spent more time inside, Rin was more active, often engaging in wrestling matches with the spirits and making misshapen mud pies in the back yard.

Then everything changed. Rin and Yukio started yochien when they were 5. Yuri had been against it but Fujimoto had insisted. At first Rin was excited, there was a new place, with new friends. It had to be fun. Konoye, one of his spirit friends followed him, Rin didn't mind, it was good to have a familiar face since Yukio had been placed in a separate class.

On the play ground Rin was glad to have a friend to build mud pies with. Another boy came up to him then, he introduced himself as Ichigawa Kado and asked Rin if he and his friend could join him. Rin looked but didn't see his friend. Ichigawa gestured to the air and told him that it was named Ken then asked him the name of Rin's friend. Rin introduced Konoye, who bowed the best a hobgoblin could bow and the four of them set about making mud pies. As Rin made the mud pies he set them down for Ken and Konoye could eat. Ken didn't seem to have much of an appetite thought Rin, as the mud pie started to dry in the sun when suddenly Ichigawa crushed it. Rin blinked confused, then Ichigawa insisted that Both Ken and Konoye had eaten the mud pies, even though Konoye was hanging from the swing set and looking rather dizzy. Rin pointed this out and Ichigawa shook his head before smashing Rin's carefully made mud pie.

"Why did you do that!" Rin cried, Konoye wouldn't get to eat it, Konoye loved his mud pies.

"Konoye ate it see." Ichigawa insisted as he stomped the mud back into the earth.

"No he didn't!" Rin protested, folding his arms and glaring at Ichigawa. Ichigawa shook his head.

"No he did." He continued. Konoye returned from the swings as if sensing Rin's mood.

"HE DIDN'T!" Rin growled, Ichigawa, who was still stomping in the mud that used to be a pie, stopped.

"It's just pretend." He said as if he was smarter and wiser than Rin. Rin's hands clenched. Pretend? Konoye was right next to him and he was not pretend.

"No he's not!" Rin shook with anger. If Ichigawa sensed the danger he didn't show it.

"Yes it is baka." He glared back at Rin, though his expression was less impressive, "it's a pretend game with pretend friends." He looked so self confident and smug then Rin pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. The kid hit the ground and was out cold, nose bleeding. Someone yelled at Rin, demanding to know why he did such a thing. Rin did his best to explain himself, but soon there was an ambulance and the grown-ups were looking at him and whispering behind their hands. The teacher held Rin firmly by the hand. Rin had never been in so much trouble before, sometimes his mom got mad at him for making a mess, but she was so gentle natured she would never strike him. The teacher now gripped his hand tight to the point it hurt, once the ambulance left she dragged him inside. Rin saw Yukio watching with the other students from the window, he looked scared.

Rin was sat down on a chair and told to think about what he had done. But what had he done? He'd hit the other kid Ichigawa. That was bad. Rin thought about how the kid didn't move and bled all over. He bowed his head. Hitting people wasn't a good thing to do. He decided. He sat and waited and thought. Eventually he got off the chair and wandered around the desk. The teacher was talking to another grown up, talking about Rin. She made a face like Fujimoto-Ojisan did when he saw Satan or the other house spirits. Rin shrunk away from the door. Hitting people was bad… but why was the teacher making that face, why did she say his name with such an angry voice. Rin left walking down the halls of the school feeling worse than he ever had before. Konoye popped out of a vent causing the grate to crash to the floor with a clatter. Out of one of the classrooms came a grown up, this one was a boy. When he saw Rin his eyes got squinty and he frowned, he was making the same expression as his teacher was.

"What are you doing out here." He said. Rin kept his mouth shut, the boy teacher was angry. His eyes darted to the open vent and he got angrier, "What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded pointing to the grate.

"It wasn't me it was Konoye." Rin pointed to the hobgoblin that was chasing a coal tar in circles, the teacher grabbed Rin by the hand, the kid from the other classroom watched from the open door.

"No it wasn't, you're going back to the office." He drug Rin, his knuckles turned white as he squeezed Rin's hand. Rin's fingers started to hurt. The boy teacher practically threw Rin into the chair and marched to the office where the girl teacher and the other grown up was talking. Konoye growled and sputtered pacing in front of Rin. Rin stared at the ground tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't understand why they were so angry with him and why they looked at him in such a way. He thought he'd make new friends his first day at school, not end up in trouble.

"Rin-chan." Came a familiar voice. Rin looked up trying to hide his tears, "What happened?" His mom had come. Rin slid off the chair and wrapped his arms around her hiding his face in her shirt as she crouched to embrace him.

"I hurt him." He forced himself not to cry but his voice trembled still. His mother ran her fingers through his hair.

"Who?" She prompted; her voice did not rise in anger.

"Ichigawa." Rin admitted. Yuri sighed but continued stroking his hair.

"Why?" She asked next. Rin fidgeted till Yuri drew away and looked him in the eyes, "Why did you hurt him Rin-chan?" Yuri asked again.

"He… he destroyed by mud pie for Konoye and then told me he wasn't real." Rin said. Yuri brushed the hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears and giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan Ichigawa can't see the spirits like you and Yukio and I can." She explained.

"But Fujimoto-Ojisan can." Rin frowned. Yuri continued combing his hair back as if trying to tame the unruly mess.

"Yeah, but not everyone can. Most people can't, not your teachers and not your classmates. I'm sorry, I should have said something before." Yuri sighed. Rin paused.

"Then… Ichigawa really thought… he thought Konoye wasn't real and it was all pretend?" Rin's brow crinkled, "How come they can't see Konoye even though we can?"

"Humans can only see them if they have a Mashou."

"Maa-shou?" Rin sounded out confused.

"It happens when a human is injured by one of the spirits, then they are able to see past the veil that separates humans and spirits." Yuri explained.

"Then I just have to get Konoye to scratch him and he'll be able to see the spirits?" Rin reasoned. Yuri smiled then held Rin's hands.

"Sometimes the spirits are too scary for humans, he doesn't know them like you do and he might be frightened. Right now the world isn't ready for humans and demons to live together. One day you will show that it's possible, you and your brother, but for right now it's best to let the other humans be, one day they'll see the Truth. That humans and Demons are more alike then they are different." Yuri smiled at Rin. Rin wasn't quite sure he understood, but he got that humans don't like seeing demons and that Rin shouldn't force them to. However, Rin was confused as to why Yuri switched from spirits to demons. Though he knew they were the same, he always thought demons meant something bad. Yuri suddenly stood. The teachers had come out from the room; the boy teacher left and Yuri followed the teachers back into the room where they shut the door.

Rin sat down on the ground next to Konoye and proceeded to think about what's he'd learned. It seemed strange that some people couldn't and didn't want to see the spirits, that someone could think they were scary. Then he thought about Satan and the times he would get mad, even though he never struck Rin or Yukio, there was always the fear. Fujimoto-Ojisan had once said that Satan was the most powerful demon there was, and that he had done bad things in the past. Rin played with the Velcro on his shoes. He'd never really thought of Satan as bad before. It was true that he never really liked him and he seemed mean sometimes, but _bad_? And Satan was a spirit… no a demon, and humans didn't like demons. But if humans couldn't see demons how did they know they were bad. He looked at Konoye and tried to see him from the perspective of a human, Konoye had found some chalk and was in the process of eating it, white powder around his mouth and his tongue sticking out and drooling white sludge. Rin held back a laugh and tired to think of him as if he'd never seen him before. Maybe eating chalk was bad. He frowned not understanding even though he tried. Rin supposed that Konoye's teeth were a bit scary, and maybe his sharp claws, but the demon had always been gentle with him, rocking him when he was younger and cheering Rin up. He thought about Ojisan's familiar Kuro. He looked like a cat so how could anyone think he was scary? Rin decided he didn't understand but trusted that his mom was right; she knew lots of things.

Yuri emerged from the other room and knelt next to Rin.

"You're in a lot of trouble you know." Yuri stared at Rin, "You aren't supposed to hit people and you have to play nice with humans." She told him. Rin nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He bowed his head.

"You're not allowed to go play for a week." Yuri told him. Rin frowned.

"Why not?" He demanded; he already knew he'd done a bad thing, what was the purpose of not playing?

"It's call punishment, when you do something bad, your privileges are taken away. Like when Konoye makes a mess in the kitchen and has to stay outside." Yuri explained. Rin nodded, "You have to go back to class now, you be good." Yuri patted his hair down, it had been tamed by her fingers and was nicely combed to the side.

"I will." Rin promised. Yuri stood and talked with the adults once more, promising Rin's good behaviour, then she smiled at Rin and left. His teacher looked down at Rin then turned to the other man covering her mouth with her hand and speaking quietly.

"Are you really going to let such a demonic child stay in the school?" She hissed. The principal sighed and spoke without moving his mouth.

"I believe in second chances." His voice didn't say anything. The teacher scoffed.

"He broke that boy's nose, he might have a subdural hematoma, I'm telling you something's not right with that boy." His teacher persuaded. The principal looked at Rin then back to the teacher.

"He seems sincere, but I understand your misgivings." He replied shortly. The teacher frowned but nodded then turned to Rin and tried to smile, but it just made her look scary. Rin drew away. There were a lot of words he didn't understand and he wasn't sure he liked the sound of them either.

"Lets go back to class Rin-chan." His teacher said, she made no attempt to sound cheerful.

"Yes sensei." Rin looked at the ground and followed her back to the classroom. The other kids all sat doing puzzles or reading books. Rin tried to sit down next to them, but the kids all looked at him like he was the scary one and ran away. The rest of the day was spent in solitude. He sat at his desk staring at the surface and trying not to cry.

Rin decided he HATED school. It wasn't fun like he'd imagined, and he certainly wasn't making friends. He hated it.

* * *

Rin walked home with Yukio after school, Yukio was going on about all the things he learned, something about big words and books with chapters and less pictures. It sounded boring. But Rin tried to smile, he was happy for his brother and fairly impressed that he was able to understand so much, but he'd always been smart. Rin paused; his brother probably knew what the long words meant that his teacher said, particularly the one that seemed to mean the worst.

"Hey Yuki-chan." Rin stared at the sidewalk.

"What Nii-san?" Yukio's brow furrowed as he looked at his brother.

"I heard a word, and I don't know what it means." He told him, Yukio waited expectantly to hear the word. Rin stopped walking Yukio continued to stare.

"De… de-mo-nic." Rin sounded out for him. Yukio shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted, "I'll find out, and tell you Nii-san." Yukio smiled. Rin smiled back and they continued home. By the time Rin got home and started helping Ukobach make dinner he'd forgotten about the word. But Yukio diligently looked it up in the dictionary, slowly reading the definition and looking for other words that didn't make sense to explain it better.

Yukio and Rin put their dishes away leaving Ukobach to clean the mess and they met in their bedroom. Yukio pulled out a dictionary, Rin looked at him curiously; until he began to read.

"Demonic: _ad-jec-tive._ Of… resembling, or char… char-ac-ter-is-techs of demons or evil spirits." Yukio said.

"What?" Rin blinked. Yukio closed the books.

"Something that is bad; like the bad demons Ojisan talks about. It is used to… give more explanation to something. Instead of just bad or evil, it's demonic Nii-san. Because demons are bad and evil so it's kind of everything the bad demons are." Yukio explained. Rin's spirits sunk. He remembered the stories of bad demons that Fujimoto-Ojisan told, the one's Yuri didn't like them to hear those stories. She told them demons were bad because they were curious about the world humans lived in, and that they didn't mean to be bad. But Ojisan would still tell them stories about how he'd hurt the bad demons because they had done very bad things, _evil_ things… _demonic_ things. Yukio looked at Rin.

"Why did you want to know Nii-san?" He asked curious. Rin shook his head.

"I heard it today." He mumbled. Yukio frowned and looked at his brother concerned.

"Nii-san…" He reached out to touch Rin's arm.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" Rin announced and turned away. Yukio withdrew then nodded.

"Ok Nii-san." He mumbled. Yuri came in turning on the lights and telling them to go to bed.

* * *

Rin sat on the swings by himself staring at the dirt and slowly kicking at it so he swayed more than swung on the swings. Despite his silent agreement not to mention Konoye or any spirits/demons word had gotten around. Kids were whispering about him and avoiding him. Rin sat on the swing kicking at the ground. Konoye and stopped coming to school with him, probably after sensing his mood; or maybe Yuri had asked him to stay home.

"My mom said to stay away from him… he's cursed." Rin heard to his side. In the sandbox a ground of kids were talking amongst themselves and looking in his direction. Ichigawa still hadn't come back to school and rumors were spreading.

"I heard that he killed Ichigawa just by hitting him in the face." Another one said.

"He must be a demon." Whispered another. They all looked at Rin and noticed Rin was staring at them. They all turned white and evacuated the sandbox. Rin's hands clenched tighter around the swing's chains.

Demon. He'd never though of the word as a bad one until recently when Yukio told him the meaning of demonic.

"I'm not a demon." Rin growled at his lap gripping the chains to the swing even tighter. "I'm not a demon." He repeated to himself, suddenly he was falling and before he knew it he was flat on his back staring up at the sky stunned. He heard someone start laughing, and then others joined in. Rin shot up glaring at his classmates. They all stopped laughing very quickly. The teacher called for them to go inside. Rin did his best to dust himself off then looked at the swing. The chain had broken while he was sitting on the swing, he looked at it more closely, there seemed to be marks on the chain like they'd been crushed; then the teacher yelled at him and Rin left the swing to go inside with his classmates.

After school he waited outside for Yukio to show up, but he was late; Rin wondered if perhaps Yukio had gone home without him. He stood up and started walking around to the play area when he heard laughter and crying. Frowning Rin came around the corner of the building to find a small group of boys throwing things over each other's heads as if playing catch, but they were things like a bag and books. They were also chanting something that sounded like "Nakimushi." Rin then heard a voice, the voice that was crying yell something back at them. Rin stopped before dropping his bag and running to hit the nearest kid in the stomach. He doubled over and the other's didn't seem to know what to do at first.

"Give it back!" Rin demanded planting himself in front of the kid's victim. "Give Yukio's stuff back!" He yelled as his brother messily wiped tears and snot from his face with his hands and forearms. The boys all exchanged looks then threw Yuki's bag and other things on the ground in front of Rin's feet.

"We don't like demons anyway." One kid said. Rin was sure the kid was in his class, Koyama, Shohei was his name. At least that's what Rin thought it was. As the kids left Rin picked up Yukio's books and put them in the bag along with a slip of paper. Rin looked at it, he'd done a similar project in his class.

"You want to be a doctor?" Rin blinked, Yukio started blushing but Rin felt his face break out into a smile. He handed Yukio his stuff. "That is _sooooo coooool_! You're so smart! I know you can do it!" Thankfully Yukio smiled as he took his stuff from Rin and they started walking home together. As they walked Yukio looked to Rin.

"What did you write Nii-san?" He said it quietly. Rin smiled at his younger brother.

"I'm gonna be a superhero!" Rin announced. Yukio smiled and they debated about what his superpowers would be, Yukio suggested that he could fly and save others, while Rin wanted to shot lasers from his eyes and fly and be super strong.

However; when they got home they were greeted by Satan. He was staring out the window and he noticed Yukio's scrapes and puffy eyes.

" _Who did this to you?"_ Satan demanded, the fire around his flared up causing the twins to shrink away from the heat. " _Answer me!"_ Satan demanded advancing. Yukio back against the wall holding Rin's hand for comfort.

"Some kids at school." Rin answered. Satan growled.

" _Mortals would dare raise a hand against the princes of Gehenna!?"_ Satan's anger flared up, Rin planted his body in front of Yukio, _"I suppose this is to blame upon that weak body of yours."_ Satan glared at Yukio, Yukio cringed. Satan began burning hotter, his outrage causing the fire to burst suddenly flooding the house with blue fire. Rin protected Yukio with his body, feel the warmth around him, he shivered as Satan's anger rolled off of him. He could feel it through the flames, and for a second he mistook it as his own. He gritted his teeth, nearly forgetting that Yukio lay beneath him, his frame shaking as he thought of the people who called him demonic, his teacher, his classmates, how they would purposefully ignore him. Then his anger subsided, as did the blue flames of Satan. Yuri was sleeping on the ground and Rin was atop Yukio. However Yukio was pale and shaking.

"Yuki… Yukio!" Rin crawled off of him, despite his body protecting Yukio from the worst of the flames, Yukio's lower leg had still gotten burned, and he wasn't doing very well. Rin's eyes went wide.

"Mom!" he ran over to where Yuri lay sleeping and shook her, "MOM!" he screamed. But she wouldn't wake up. Yuki was getting paler by the second, and the burn started looking worse. A Greenman crawled up Rin's leg and said something.

 _Use aloe!_

"Aloe?" Rin frowned. The Greenman concentrated and a strange plant erupted from it's stomach.

 _Use aloe!_ It insisted again. Rin to the plant and stared at Yukio's burn, then at the plant, then back to the burn before he realized he didn't know what to do. Yukio was turning white, and a slight blue tinge had appeared on his lips.

"Aloe." Rin repeated emptily.

 _Peel it open and put the insides on the burn_. The Greenman advised helpfully. Rin set to work coaxing the thick leaves open revealing a gooey inside which he placed on the burn. He added several more leaves covering it completely and wiping away tears and he called for Yukio and his mom. Yukio looked like he was sleeping, but Rin thought for sure he was dead. He remembered when a bird died in the yard once, and his mom explained that the bird's life was over and that it wouldn't come back, that it would be asleep forever, and that it had died, it's life had come to an end. She explained life as something precious, something individual and wonderful. It was the things that happened to a human and once it ended, it couldn't be brought back. Rin wiped tears out of his eyes, he wanted Yukio back, he didn't want Yukio to die.

"RIN! YUKIO!"

Rin jumped at the voice, Fujimoto-Ojisan was standing in the doorway Kuro on his shoulder.

 _See! I told you something bad happened!_

Rin blinked then realized the voice had come from Kuro. Fujimoto was quickly at Yukio's side.

"Aloe." Rin said helplessly. Fujimoto nodded.

"Good work Rin… you might have saved his life." Fujimoto was checking over Yukio's body. Rin shivered as Fujimoto splashed water over the wound. A little bit splashed onto Rin's hand and he withdrew it quickly. It wasn't water, water didn't burn. Fujimoto paused looking at Rin, but when Rin looked down at his hand it wasn't burned, it was normal. Fujimoto then seemed to switch to saying prayers after which he wrapped Yukio's leg in bandages with strange writing on them. Yukio was looking a lot better, and while he looked like he was in pain, he was no longer turning blue. Fujimoto scooped Yukio into his arms and carried him into his room. He then shut the door and turned to the unconscious form of Yuri on the ground and his expression darkened. He scooped her up and carried her to the couch where he laid her down then turned to Rin.

"Rin… what happened here." He stared down at Rin. Rin took a deep breath before explaining everything, from the bullies who took Yukio's backpack to the Greenman telling Rin about the Aloe and finally to Kuro leading Fujimoto to their home. Fujimoto nodded. There was glare on his glasses that made it hard for Rin to read his eyes, but he looked angry, however; when he spoke his voice was calm.

"Go to your room Rin, watch over Yukio." Fujimoto instructed. Rin nodded and went to sit next to his brother. It seemed to be ages, but Rin fell asleep next to Yukio, even though he had just sat next to him to keep an eye on him.

As he slept he dreamt about Satan's blue flames. As they swept over him he was unable to protect Yukio and the blue flames took Yukio from him. He wanted to scream at Satan, demand payback for taking Yukio but Satan just laughed and called him a weak human before he burned Rin with the flames.

Rin awoke to the sounds of yelling.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO YOUR SON!" Fujimoto-Ojisan was yelling from the other room. Rin slid off the bed; Yukio stirred, frowned and then went back to snoring. Rin stuck to the edge of the living room. Yuri was glaring at Fujimoto.

"Satan would never hurt them." She insisted turning away defiantly.

"You need to stop living in this day dream! Demons are Demons! And Satan is the GOD of those demons! Have you forgotten the things he's done! The War he raged on Assiah?" Fujimoto accused.

"People change!" Yuri stood her face thrust into Fujimoto's. Fujimoto didn't blink but glared at her as she pouted.

"Satan is not people. He's a demon, a monster, it's his nature to destroy, he nearly killed your sons." Fujimoto replied levelly. Yuri flipped her hair and folded her arms standing away from Fujimoto.

"You exorcists are always so quick to jump to conclusions, you never allow for second chances, and you never take the time to understand that which you don't." Yuri huffed, "you're all the same. I don't want you coming around anymore, I don't think Rin and Yukio are safe around you if you think all demons are evil."

Fujimoto took a step back like he'd been slapped.

"Don't you dare suppose that I would hurt a hair on either of their heads. Those boys are like sons to me!" Fujimoto's fists clenched, "I have done so much for them, and for you. Hiding you from the order, helping save you, not killing you and your sons like I was ordered to, helping you raise your children since you have your head stuck so far into the clouds you couldn't see if they were in danger or not!"

"Go away." Yuri said childishly.

"You don't have what it takes to raise these boys!" Fujimoto snapped. Yuri turned eye narrowed.

"And you do? You're an exorcist, Paladin no less. It's your duty to fight against Satan. How am I to know you won't see them do something and decide it's your duty to kill them before they have a chance to build a better world? Besides what kind of life could they live with you? Living in a monastery with you always away on missions, never paying them much attention, leaving them in the care of priests? Do you think they'd be able to live their lives that way?" Yuri accused, "You smoke, you drink, and you're a pervert. What kind of children would they grow to be?"

"I stopped smoking Yuri! Don't throw that in my face. What kind of life is it to live with demons, getting into fights over what others consider fantasy? If I had taken them in they would have grown up as normal humans, they would never have to have seen these horrors." Fujimoto gestured to the demons cowering in the corner of the room.

"Horrors! You want to know horror? Think of the hundreds of demons that the Order of the True Cross slaughter's every year! A diplomatic solution could be reached if you could only see clearly! Yukio, Rin, Satan, and I could help form a new world where demons and humans could live in peace, no Gehenna no Assiah, just people living in peace!" Yuri yelled.

"I don't have time for your delusions Yuri!" Fujimoto growled, "Your love of Satan has blinded you to the truth! The flames of Satan burned your son! Rin and Yukio aren't safe here anymore!" Yuri got quiet.

"I will make sure they are safe. I'm sure Satan didn't mean to harm them." Yuri admitted.

"Whether it was meant or not the fact remains that Satan lost his temper, and Yukio almost paid for it with his life." Fujimoto's voice was level and cold. Yuri looked at the ground.

"They're my sons… I…" Yuri looked scared, "I can't… I can't just let them go." Yuri sunk to the floor, "They're my precious children, my Rin my Yukio… _his kids_. We wouldn't let them come to harm. Please Shiro… Don't take our children." Yuri kneeled before him begging. Shiro suddenly sighed and bent down.

"You know I've been against this from the start." He lifted Yuri from the ground and they sat facing each other, "I never wanted you to raise _his_ kids… but seeing Rin and Yukio grow, and helping raise them; I can't help but be fiercely protective of them." He watched Yuri as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Yuri… I won't take them… but you need to keep this from happening again. I want to trust you, but if Satan hurts them… even if he's doesn't mean to… This can't happen again, the only reason Yukio is alive is because of Rin and Kuro. If Rin hadn't shielded him and if Kuro hadn't got me then he…"

Rin shrunk away from the conversation. He slunk back to the room where Yukio was sleeping. He looked white and shaky. Rin sat next to him and stared at the floor wondering why Satan's flames hadn't hurt him but had hurt Yukio. The way Fujimoto-Ojisan made it sound… it sounded brave, Rin sounded like a hero. Rin didn't feel like a hero. There was something scary about the way he'd lost control of himself… just like Satan. Rin shivered and stared at the ground, Kuro nuzzled his way through the door and curled up next to Yukio.

 _What's wrong Rin?_ Kuro pawed and Rin's head from Yukio's side. Rin looked up at him for the first time realizing that he had talked, that he could under stand what Kuro was saying, was it a side effect from Satan's flames?

 _Rin… are you ok?_ He continued pawing at Rin's face as Rin stared, he hadn't thought about it when he had been trying to save Yukio but he'd heard the Greenman and Kuro in his head.

"Kuro." Rin laid his head on the bed next to Kuro and his brother and scratched behind the Cat Sídhe's ears.

 _It feels good!_ Kuro purred, Rin smiled slightly and continued petting the cat.

"Is Yukio going to be ok?" Rin frowned tears welling up in his eyes and he stared at Kuro.

 _Shiro is the best! He'll be fine._ Kuro reassured butting his forehead against Rin's. Rin wiped away a tear.

"Kuro…" He laid his head more sideways as he stared at Yukio, "Am… am I… de-mon-ic?" He couldn't stop shaking, perhaps fear from Satan's wrath, "How come Satan's flames hurt Yuki-chan and not me?" He let himself lay on the floor, the room was growing dark the conversation in the other room continued, muffled, barely audible. Kuro peered off the edge of the bed to stare at Rin.

 _Rin?_ He meowed. Rin looked over at him, _You're a human child. Shiro says so; so it must be true_. Kuro assured.

"Yeah." He heard Yukio start stirring on the bed, both Rin and Kuro sat up alert. Yukio started fighting with the covers groaning and crying. Rin shook him awake.

"Yukio! Yukio!" he called. Yukio's eyes opened and he saw Rin and flinched away grabbing the blankets and curling up in the corner.

"D-d-don't hurt m-m-me." He sputtered out. Rin frowned, why would Yukio think he'd hurt him.

"Yukio?" He reached toward his younger brother wanting to protect him, Yukio flinched.

"S-stay away!" Yukio retreated further if possible. Fujimoto-Ojisan was in the door, the hallway light leaking into the dim bedroom.

"Yukio." He came and gently pushed Rin aside to check on Yukio, "You're ok now… you're safe, Rin saved you." Fujimoto reported. Yukio blinked still disoriented, "May I see your leg?" he coaxed.

"It… it hurts." Yukio's face twisted into a scowl, "It hurts." He repeated. Fujimoto nodded.

"I know… But I have some stuff to help. " Fujimoto was carrying a small jar of ointment. Yuri lingered in the doorway somber as Fujimoto unwrapped the wound and applied the tincture before wrapping it back up. Rin watched, Yukio appeared to relax before falling back asleep. Fujimoto turned to Yuri and Rin.

"I think It's best if I stay here for the night." Fujimoto sighed. Yuri nodded.

"I'll make up the guest room." He wandered off down the hall, Fujimoto turned to Rin and ruffled his hair.

"I think it's best if you sleep with your mother tonight."

* * *

Yukio became quiet and withdrawn within the following weeks. No matter how hard Rin tried to cheer him up or make him smile, the most he got was a small nod and a glance to the side.

Rin was supposed to be working on a project, but the paper in front of him was blank. He wasn't sure if he'd understood it right, there were eraser lines across it. Rin frowned and tried again. He suddenly heard whispering from across the room.

"I heard he burned his brother, set him on fire with a look, that's what I heard my mom saying." Koyama was saying to his classmates. They all looked over at Rin then quickly away when they noticed he was staring. Koyama however glared, "WHAT DO YOU WANT DEMON!" he yelled at Rin. Rin's hands gripped his pencil snapping it, and then before he knew it he was across the room punching Koyama in the face over and over, Koyama covered his face and lay on the ground. Rin started kicking hearing a satisfying crunch, a small part of him realized that it was bad. But he wasn't thinking, just kicking and growling at anyone who would come near him. Something had snapped, perhaps Yukio's failure to talk to him about what happened had snapped, perhaps it was the fearful looks from his classmates, the isolation from everyone and his own repressed fear about himself.

Everything was free game, tables were over turned splintered, books torn, Rin eventually retreated to a corner growling whenever someone came close; breathing hard as his vision started to clear and realization came back to him. There was blood on his hands, and screaming, his classmates were hiding behind his teacher, she was trying to talk to him, but she had a look of fear on her face.

"Calm down." Came through his haze, "Come here." She tried. Rin's fist clenched and he punched the side of the wall. He hated them all of them, all of the people who called him a demon. The wall cracked under his rage.

"STAY AWAY!" he yelled, the teacher took a step back but them seemed to make a move to get close to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He growled grabbing the nearest thing, a wooden chest of toys and throwing it toward her. The chest splintered and cracked the wall as it hit, his classmates cried louder.

"Rin!" came a stern voice from the doorway. Rin glared up at Fujimoto fists clenching and unclenching; the teacher tried to explain to Fujimoto what the situation as but started by telling him that he'd broken Koyama nose and arm.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Rin yelled a Fujimoto, "HE CALLED ME A DEMON, HE CALLED ME A MOSTER BEHIND MY BACK!" He defended. Fujimoto leveled an angry gaze at him.

"It is your fault!" He insisted, Rin paused wide-eyed, "come here now and stop breaking things!" Fujimoto ordered. How could he not understand? Ojisan who was always understanding, who hated demons, how could he not understand how he was seen by these people how they treated him. Rin growled and yelled at him and started throwing things again, which Fujimoto deflected harmlessly to the side. Through this rage he heard the teacher call him a demon again. His vision started going blue when Fujimoto put his arms around him. Rin paused shocked by the sudden physical contact before yelling and punching at Fujimoto to get him off. If he was going to side with the others then he would treat him like the others. Then he groaned and sunk against Rin.

Everything stopped. The children crying seemed to stop, he felt Fujimoto against his body, arms slack. He swallowed hard, had he hurt him, had he killed him? What had he done? What had he done to one of the three people who genuinely seemed to care for him? Rin felt tears well up in his eyes…

"BOO!"

Rin jumped as Fujimoto started laughing at him.

"Did I scare you?" He joked, and then he held Rin close.

"Rin… Listen to me, if you keep this up; someday you'll be all alone." He whispered into Rin's ear. Rin blinked, wasn't he already alone? How much lonelier could the world get? "Use your gifts for a better purpose; I want to see you grow up to be cool and surrounded with friends." Fujimoto smiled. Rin's eyebrows crinkled his anger forgotten.

"What do you mean? How do I do that?" He didn't understand how to make friends how to use his gifts, whatever those gifts were, for "a better purpose." Fujimoto gave him a look; one Rin wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Improve yourself; try and be a good person, if you do that, one day you'll realize how much you've grown." Rin gave a vague nod, still not quite sure how to do that, then suddenly Fujimoto fell over groaning.

"Call an ambulance." He managed.

"Otōsan!" Rin cried, then blushed realizing he'd called Fujimoto Otōsan instead of Ojisan. Rin's teacher was on the phone as Rin sat by Fujimoto crying unsure of what to say except "I'm sorry." Over and over; while Fujimoto insisted it wasn't Rin's fault. Even as they put him into the ambulance and Yuri came to pick Rin up he continued to insist that he'd broken his own ribs so that he could be taken care of by beautiful women with large breasts. Yuri took Rin by the hand as they walked home. Rin was quiet except for some occasional sobs. As the arrived home Konoye greeted Rin at the door welcoming them in. Rin took his shoes of and went to his room shutting the door behind him and crawling into bed. Yuri carried on a conversation by herself in the other room, though Rin knew she was talking to Satan, he couldn't hear him. The voices of the other demons had slowly faded since Yukio had been hurt. Rin remembered Yukio standing at the window as the ambulance took Fujimoto to the hospital. Rin curled up in bed and stared at the wall.

Under normal circumstanced he would have gone outside to play, but he wasn't feeling well after the altercation with his classmate. Eventually he fell asleep and when he woke up Yukio was working on homework at his desk.

"Yukio?" Rin rolled out of bed wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"Nii-San." Yukio nodded from behind his book. Rin opened his mouth to say something then shut it again and left the room leaving Yukio alone. Yuri was locked in her room, probably talking with Satan, Rin wandered to the kitchen where Ukobach was starting supper. Rin pulled himself up onto a stool and helped. It was the only thing he felt like doing, the only thing he felt as if he was good at.

He peeled garlic by popping it into a tin bowl, covering it with another tin bowel and shaking it vigorously until the garlic cloves came free of their husks. He then gave them to Ukobach; who would handle the knife, though he was slowly teaching Rin how to use knives. Rin then rinsed the rice and started it in a pot before helping Ukobach season the curry.

As supper finished they waited for the others to come out, Ukobach had let them know, but so far only Konoye and a few Greenmen had gathered. Most of the spirits didn't actually eat with them but occasionally kept them company. Yukio and Yuri stayed locked up in their respective rooms so Rin and Ukobach ate alone. Rin felt like the house was empty, despite the spirits playing and his mother and brother in the other room. Rin made a plate for his brother's dinner and went to their room expecting him to still be at his desk; however he was missing. Rin went back to kitchen and fed the meal to Konoye then started doing dishes with Ukobach.

Rin waited for either his mom or Yukio to show up, sitting at the table until his head sagged and he began snoring. Konoye and Ukobach carried him back to bed and tucked him in, still in his school uniform.

Rin woke when Yukio shook him.

"Nii-san. You're going to be late." He told him. Rin sat up in a panic before remembering the day before and lying back down.

"Not going." He insisted. Yukio pulled at his covers.

"Nii-San!" he groaned as Rin kept a tight grip on his blankets, "Nii-San! You're gonna make us late!"

Rin shook his head.

"Not going." He repeated.

"Yes you are!" Yukio folded his arms, "It's important, please Nii-San." Yukio gave Rin a look, Rin wasn't sure what the emotion was but in that look he realized that Yukio was asking to be his brother again. Rin wasn't sure when he'd stopped, but he let himself grin and decided to get ready, if only for the fact that Yukio had asked.

* * *

Ichigawa was back at school. His nose still had a bandage on it and he sat far away from Rin. Konoye followed Rin around today and it made Rin think back to his first day at school. Rin found Ichigawa on the playground and tried to talk to him, tried to apologize, but he ran and hid and while Rin wanted to chase him he thought about what Fujimoto had said about becoming a better person. Rin sat on the swings and Konoye chased a butterfly around, nearly bumping into Ichigawa who screamed and ran behind the teacher. Rin stopped swinging and frowned, Ichigawa was crying and clinging onto the teacher complaining about Konoye. He hadn't been able to see Konoye before so why now? Konoye bounded happily over to Rin with grass in his mouth from where he'd missed the butterfly and attacked the ground.

Ichigawa started pointing at Rin, then Konoye and crying harder. The teacher picked him up and came over to glare at Rin.

"Rin-Kun. Ichigawa says you sent a demon after him because he wouldn't talk to you." The teacher looked down at him.

"I just wanted to say sorry… but…. But Konoye does what he wants." Rin mumbled. The teacher frowned.

"Did you tell Ichigawa you were going to send a demon after him?" She questioned.

"No!" Rin stood in the swing so he could be closer to eye level with the teacher, he wobbled but eventually stood strong.

"Konoye is a curious spirit mom says, and if Ichigawa doesn't want to talk to me I will leave him alone! But I can't tell Konoye what to do! He was after the butterfly!" Rin defended. His teacher sighed.

"No more talking about demons." She managed before turning and carrying Ichigawa away. Rin slipped back into the swing chair, chains making a cracking noise as he sat. If Ichigawa would see the demons, the spirits now… then he must have gotten a Mashou, a demon must have hurt him. Rin then wondered how he could see them; he'd been able to see the spirits all his life, had he gotten a Mashou at birth? Had Yukio gotten a Mashou? Who gave it to him? Was it the Konoye? Or was it Satan? Did his mom want him to see the spirits or had he been born seeing them? Could people be born seeing them? He wondered what kind of demon had hurt Ichigawa? Rin watched the rest of his classmates go inside and realized that his teacher hadn't called for him; she had gone back inside without him.

His heart sped up and he glanced around the play ground finding a bunch of low hanging branches and thick bushes by the wooden fence, he glanced at the door as it closed then made his decision. He ran to the fence where the bushes and the branches were and wiggled underneath the bushes Konoye helped him clear a little hiding area. And Rin laid down in the grass and the leaves. His heard continued to pound as he stared up at the sky and smiled.

He'd gotten out of class, he'd hid and he didn't have to worry about the teacher yelling at him and accusing him of stuff he didn't do, and he didn't have to worry about his classmates whispering at him and calling him a monster and as an added perk; he didn't have to worry about school work or anything except playing in the bushes with Konoye. He set about dedicating an area to make mud pies for Konoye to eat then made another area for making dirt clods to throw and another area for sitting. All in all Rin was pretty pleased with himself as he made excellent mud pies which Konoye ate and dug up some interesting bugs which he put in a bug corral even though they kept climbing out. He had some awesome dirt clods, which he threw and Konoye would catch and bring back. Then he heard other voices and he crawled under the bushes again to see what was going on; one of the other classes was out now. Rin watched them play and thought about joining them, but decided that he would probably get in trouble and crawled back to his hiding space.

For a while he was satisfied, until he heard Yukio's voice.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He was yelling. Rin once again poked his head out from under the bush, Yukio was trying to get a book that a group of kids had taken. Rin recognized some of them as the kids that were picking on Yukio the day he got burned. Rin wiggled from his hiding place and ran across the playground shoving one of the kids so hard that he toppled into another and they both fell down. Rin then snatched the book from one of the other kids handing it to Yukio who had been backed up against a tree and then standing protectively in front of him. One of the kids groaned.

"It's that demon kid from Class B."

"He don't look like much!" Another crossed his arms as the two on the ground struggled to get up.

"That hurt!" Said one, the other stayed silent. Rin surveyed his opponents wondering how he'd let himself get in this situation after Fujimoto told him to use his gifts for good. Then he realized protecting people was good; he couldn't get in trouble for protecting his brother.

"N-n-nii-san?" Yukio hesitated behind him, Rin smiled.

"Don't worry Yukio! I'll protect you!" He assured; then he was punched in the face.

It threw him off balanced and he struggled to regain his footing.

"You punched the demon!" On of the kids was in awe at the person who had punched Rin. Rin however frowned turning and punching the kid back, he fell flat on his back and began crying, on of the others stepped up.

"Y-You can't do that!" He insited and tried to shove Rin away. Rin however was stronger and shoved the kid back, he went sideways, one of his friends tried to help and the both went down. Yukio then yelled to Rin.

"WATCH OUT NII-SAN!"

Rin turned, only to catch a plastic bat in the face and be knocked over backwards. He briefly saw stars and felt something warm run out of his nose, when he wiped it he saw blood. The kid raised the bat again but Rin rolled out of the way just as the bat came down where his head was. The kid seemed shocked that Rin had dodged, so Rin grabbed the bat and kicked the kid in the stomach, sending him backwards where he then vomited. Rin managed to get back up. The two remaining children exchanged looks then both turned and ran.

"He really is a demon!" one of the yelled. Rin frowned before the other two who finally helped each other up turned and ran also screaming about demons. The kid Rin had kicked in the stomach had stopped vomiting and picked his crying friend, the one who had punched Rin; off the ground, and limped away. Rin then turned to Yukio who looked both relieved and scared.

"You didn't have to do that." He mumbled. Rin put his hands on Yukio's shoulders.

"What are big brothers for?" He smiled, Yukio smiled back looking relieved. Then Rin heard his name. It was Fujimoto and the principal. Rin hung his head, Fujimoto crossed his arms and Rin walked up to them.

The principal and Fujimoto walked to his office, Rin had to sit on a chair outside and wait like he had on the first day of school.

"I can't keep ignoring behaviour like this." The principal said.

"He's just a child." Fujimoto defended, "Cut him some slack, those other kids were picking on his brother. Rin is very emotional, and very protective of those close to him. He's really a sweet child once you get to know him."

"But, the other children, even his teacher says that they're scared to be around him. What am I supposed to do?" The principal coughed at the end of his sentence.

"Don't be scared. Just think of him as an unusually strong child. Treat him normally." Fujimoto insisted.

"I'll tell them… but… inside everyone is still afraid of him." The principal stood, "You're going to have to take him home for the rest of the day. I don't understand how you raise a child like that."

"With love." Fujimoto exited the office and picked Rin up allowing him to cling to his back as they left the school and walked home.

Rin laid his head against Fujimoto's back.

"Am… am I a demon?" He asked. It made sense, he wasn't like the other humans, he wasn't like Yukio even. The flames of Satan didn't hurt him and Ichigawa could see demons after he'd hurt him.

"Rin…" Fujimoto's voice demanded attention; Rin lifted his head to look at Fujimoto who in turn was looking over his shoulder at Rin, "You are a human child."

"Human." Rin repeated and laid his head against Fujimoto's back once more, "Why… why can Yukio and I see the demons that no one else can? Why did Satan's fire burn Yukio and not me?"

"Humanity is based on actions, not one's birth and not one's parentage." Fujimoto assured.

"Who is my father?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that Rin. But one day you'll figure it out for yourself; for now just live the best life you can live; as a human." Fujimoto dodged.

"Can… can you be my father?" Rin blushed burying his face into Fujimoto's back. Fujimoto stopped walking for a moment then continued.

"I wish I could, and if… if that's what you really want you can call me papa." Fujimoto laughed then turned serious, "There may come a time though Rin, very soon, when I won't be around as much. I'd be a poor example of a father to you anyway." Fujimoto mumbled.

Rin's mom came into view as they turned the corner, waiting by the gate. Rin peeked over Fujimoto's shoulder and then hid behind him again. Fujimoto made Rin slide off his back though and Rin sheepishly went to his mother and bowed.

"I'm sorry." He stared, "But the boys were picking on Yukio." He tacked on the end. Fujimoto hit the back of his head.

"Baka; you don't add justification to an apology. Go get changed and help your mother weed the garden. I need to talk with her."

Rin diligently went back into the house and changed out of his uniform before making his way to the garden and starting to pull weeds with the Greenmen. Fujimoto came and bid Rin goodbye before leaving via magic key. Rin continued to pull weeds until his mom called him in to wash up.

While he washed Yuri hovered by the door watching.

"Rin… Do you want to learn how to use a sword?" She hesitated. Rin's face lit up and he nearly knocked the soap over.

"Like a ninja?" He smiled. Yuri gave a light giggle.

"Yes… Shiro suggested that… well that I sign you up for Kendo classes. As a positive outlet for your aggression." Yuri shuffled side to side in a way the suggested that she wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

If Rin noticed, he didn't say anything; the idea of learning how to use a sword was much more exciting than any reservations Yuri might have about the idea.

"I'd like that!" Rin smiled before drying his hands, "sword, sword, sword, sword." He marched around the house, attracting a line of demons. Yuri couldn't help but smile as the "sword train" chugged through the house. Eventually he grew tired of the word and went back outside to play. Yuri sat down with worried.

 _What's wrong_.

"Shiro wants Rin to take Kendo lessons." Yuri sighed.

 _And this is bad? I thought defense was good for humans?_ Satan's voice betrayed his frown.

"Yes… but… Rin has been misbehaving… and I'm not sure if swordplay will teach him anything… I don't suspect that Shiro thought of this idea on his own." Yuri worried, "I suspect Faust having something to do with it… He means to have Rin draw the Kurikara I suspect."

 _The Koma Sword… I've always been against hiding their parentage. Why should they not know that I am their Father, that their Father is the God of Gehenna and they may one day inherit that title?_ Satan griped. Yuri sighed.

"I may not have agreed with Shiro at first… and when Rin was born… he had your lovely blue flames wreathed around him like protection. I was proud, I was so happy that we had found common ground and created something so beautiful. And Yukio was so fair and lovely, human, twins representing both sides of our world in harmony… But to cover up Rin's gift… I thought it was blasphemous." Yuri shook her head, "Now… now that Rin has lived among humans, now that I've seen how much he wants to have friends… and how everyone avoids him because he's different… the cruelty of humans… how might that be magnified when they can see his heritage. I know that you are good, and kind, and curious, despite what all else says… I've never fully realized how people might view my son knowing that his is your son." Yuri watch Rin play, "Shiro says that I only see the good in the world and am blind to the bad, but that's not true… I can see the bad, but because I see the bad; that makes me all the more willing to search for the goodness. I found it in you, even though I've always been told terrible things, I found good in you. I found love." She blushed despite their long relationship. "I see the good in Rin, I can tell he wants nothing more than to make friends, protect people, and enjoy life… but no one else is willing to look for the light in him… they only see the darkness."

 _Why don't we force the others to see the light? Bring about our perfect world._

"It's not time… you can't force others to see the light. You can guide them, and show them, but in the end, it's up to them to accept it, embrace it, even see it." Yuri smiled at Rin through the back window.

 _I see_. Satan mused as he watched with Yuri. _Humans are fragile_. He said suddenly.

"Yes… but it's because humans are fragile that we feel so passionately."

 _Do you hate as passionately as you love_?

"Unfortunately yes. But I think most of what hate is, is fear, fear of what you can't understand, fear of what you can't control. In the end none of use controls anything, we're just trying to do the best we can with what we're given." Yuri smiled.

 _I see._ Satan repeated. _One day there will be a world where humans don't fear and hate demons though. And we can live together without fear of their hatred._

"Yes… that would be nice." Yuri smiled.

* * *

"Do it again!" Shura yelled.

"I JUST DID IT LIKE 15 TIMES YOU CRAZY BAT!" Rin yelled back. Shura suddenly had him in a head lock.

"What did you say!?" She glared down at Rin. Rin struggled in her grip.

"I said I just did it like 15 times you crazy bat!" He repeated. Shura threw him to the ground.

"Then do it again. Yer still sloppy, and hesitant to make the final blow. Ya need to pay more attention to yer footing." She instructed. Rin scowled.

"We've been at this for hours! When the old man said he was going to give me some practical experience I didn't know he'd be pairing me up with a crazy person." He griped. Shura's eyes narrowed.

"If ya didn't know what ya were getting into when ya picked up the sword then why did ya come here?" Shura glared.

"To become stronger!" Rin growled back at her.

"Well I'm not seeing any improvement string bean, so ya better come and do it again!"

Rin cursed as he stood back up holding the wooden sword in his hands and staring at Shura who had a similar wooden sword resting on her shoulder and she stood with one hip cocked to the side and her other hand on her hip.

"You're not even taking this seriously." Rin complained.

"When there is something to take serious, then I will be serious, so far the only one in here is you. And fighting ya doesn't seem very serious." Shura laughed. Rin frowned and charged slicing away the best one can slice with a wooden sword. They had been training together for a week and so far Rin hadn't managed to land one blow on her. Shura yawned as Rin thrust-ed and then she grinned maliciously and went on the offense. It took everything Rin had not to fall over or get hit in the head.

"Yer not trying hard enough." She taunted. Rin gritted his teeth and blocked another blow.

"What are ya gonna do with a _real sword_ if you can't handle a wooden one?" She teased. Rin tried to ignore her but it was proving difficult, this was nothing like Kendo. Her style was completely foreign and savage; it was like fighting a wild animal. Rin blocked another blow of her sword only to catch her elbow in his stomach and double over gasping for breath.

"Ya know… when Shiro asked me to do this I was expecting more. He mentioned you were the top of your class and everything. So far all I'm seeing is a mouthy brat with a big head."

"Screw you." Rin panted out. Shura laughed.

"Big words coming from a little kid. What are you like 5?" She teased.

"10, thank you very much." He glared.

"Ooooooh…. 10… and do you kiss yer mother with that mouth?" She smiled, "I bet'cha still sleep with you mother." Rin charged and Shura disarmed him, knocked his legs our from under him and smacked him on the back as he fell face first into the ground. Rin felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Do it again!" She instructed. Rin grabbed his sword and came after her, eyes blazing. Shura smirked fully intending to subject him to her style of training.

* * *

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

 **Ok maybe not all. But That's all for this. I don't know if I'll continue it. I have an idea of where I'd like it to go, but I'm not sure if I want to make the effort.**

 **Anyway. Let me know what you think. Nice day all.**

 **Also I am not super learn-ed about Japanese words and all; if you see something wrong don't hesitate to let me know.**


End file.
